Attack on Titan/DLC
Pre-Order Bonus Buy the game new to receive serial codes for Eren and Levi's house cleaning outfits and feather duster blades. Lawson Collaboration Bonus Reserve the game from Lawson or Loppi-HMV to get a Lawson uniform for Eren. Treasure Box Edition Bonus Purchase this boxed edition to receive a serial code for Armin's Attack on Titan: Middle High outfit. Bessatsu Collaboration Bonus Purchase the April 9 issue of Bessatsu Shonen Magazine to receive a serial code for Eren's collaboration outfit. Themed Set 1 Costumes for Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi. New weapon set. ;Price :Costumes: 350 yen each; 1,200 yen as a set :Weapons: 200 yen Eren-attackontitan-dlc01costume.jpg|Eren Japanese new year costume Mikasa-attackontitan-dlc01costume.jpg|Mikasa Japanese new year costume Armin-attackontitan-dlc01costume.jpg|Armin Japanese new year costume Levi-attackontitan-dlc01costume.jpg|Levi Japanese new year costume Attackontitan-dlc01-weapns.jpg|Japanese new year weapon set Themed Set and Scenarios 1 Japanese festival themed costumes for Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi. Japanese festival themed weapons. Three episodes. #Soldier's Duty - team up with Reiner and company to exterminate Titans #Righteous One - save the citizens from a Titan invasion #Wing Qualification - complete a training sequence ;Price :Costumes: 350 yen each; 1,200 yen as a set :Weapons: 200 yen :Episodes: 100 yen each Eren Costume 2 (AOT DLC).png|Eren festival costume Mikasa Costume 2 (AOT DLC).png|Mikasa festival costume Armin Costume 2 (AOT DLC).png|Armin festival costume Levi Costume 2 (AOT DLC).png|Levi festival costume Weapon Set 2 (AOT DLC).png|Festival weapon set Stage Screenshot 1-1 (AOT DLC).jpg|Soldier's Duty Stage Screenshot 2-1 (AOT DLC).jpg|Righteous One Stage Screenshot 3-1 (AOT DLC).jpg|Wing Qualification Themed Set and Scenarios 2 Halloween themed costumes for Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi. Halloween themed weapons. Three episodes. #Entrenchment - face two Titans at an ancient castle #City of Memories - save a battalion surrounded by Titans #Nameless Ones - fight against three intelligent Titans :Costumes: 350 yen each; 1,200 yen as a set :Weapons: 200 yen :Episodes: 100 yen each Eren Costume 3 (AOT DLC).png|Eren Halloween costume Mikasa Costume 3 (AOT DLC).png|Mikasa Halloween costume Armin Costume 3 (AOT DLC).png|Armin Halloween costume Levi Costume 3 (AOT DLC).png|Levi Halloween costume Weapon Set 3 (AOT DLC).png|Halloween weapon set Stage Screenshot 4-1 (AOT DLC).jpg|Entrenchment Stage Screenshot 5-1 (AOT DLC).jpg|City of Memories Stage Screenshot 6-1 (AOT DLC).jpg|Nameless Ones Themed Set and Scenarios 3 Christmas themed costumes for Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Levi. Christmas themed weapons. Three episodes. #Ingenious Scheme #Elite #Fight to Survive :Costumes: 350 yen each; 1,200 yen as a set :Weapons: 200 yen :Episodes: 100 yen each Eren Costume 4 (AOT DLC).png|Eren Christmas costume Mikasa Costume 4 (AOT DLC).png|Mikasa Christmas costume Armin Costume 4 (AOT DLC).png|Armin Christmas costume Levi Costume 4 (AOT DLC).png|Levi Christmas costume Weapon Set 4 (AOT DLC).png|Christmas weapon set Stage Screenshot 7 (AOT DLC).jpg|Ingenious Scheme Stage Screenshot 8 (AOT DLC).jpg|Elite Stage Screenshot 9 (AOT DLC).jpg|Fight to Survive Compilation Sets Purchase the sixteen costumes, four weapon sets or nine episodes at once. :Costumes: 3,800 yen :Weapons: 600 yen :Episodes: 700 yen Update On March 24, the following features are scheduled to be added into the game: *Online co-op. *Titan model viewer. Players can choose to hunt for various Titans to collect their models. They can then showcase their prize within the Camp. Category:Downloadable Content